Diamondstars Dreams
by Fishtailholly
Summary: Book about Diamondstar, a brave warrior, and how he copes about his lost brother, until he finds the feared truth, which is near.


ThunderClan

Leader: Dreamstar- Dreamy white tabby with green eyes.

Deputy: Climbingwind- Orange-brown tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: Sapphiresong- Soothing white cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

Stickfur- Brown tom with very straight tail

Shellhollow- Tan tabby with blue eyes

Ripplestone- Gray tom with scar above eye; yellow eyes

Bronzefur- Rusty-brown tom with amber eyes

Crystalfur- White tabby with blue eyes

Flowerclaw- White tortoiseshell tabby with brown sparkly eyes

Ferntail- Gray tabby with dark green eyes with a spiked up tail that looks like a fern

Goldheart- Light Orange tom with amber eyes

Spruceleaf- Brown tom with dark brown (almost black) eyes

Mapletail- Brown tom with blue eyes

Queens

Lightningshadow- Black tabby (kits- Thornkit and Diamondkit)

Leopardspot- Brown leopard-like tabby

Frostheart-Mean white tabby with blue eyes

Apprentices

Frozenpaw- White tom with electric blue eyes

Greenpaw- Black tom with green eyes

Pinepaw- Orange tom with brown eyes

Elders

Wolfwhisker- Brown shaggy tom with green eyes, always grumpy

Rabbitleaf- Orange tom that retired early because of back injury

RiverClan

Leader- Quickstar- White cat with a black ear. Very fast runner.

Deputy- Whitefur- White tom with large scar on muzzle

Medicine cat- Birdfeather- tan tabby with brown spot above eye (apprentice Purpleface:3)

Warrior

Moosethorn- handsome brown tom with green eyes

WindClan

Leader-Breezestar- Tan tom with messed up fur

Deputy- Whitefur- White tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat- Berryfoot- Orange tom with blueberry blue eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader- Darkstar- Small wiry black tom with green eyes, one of the oldest leaders ever.

Deputy- Midnightfur- White cat with light green eyes that has black spots along her back

Medicine cat- Boreclaw- Brown muscular tom with yellow eyes

The Gang

Leader- Sting- tom with Green and Black fur with yellow eyes

"Deputy"- Ice- White and Gray tom with white eyes

Healer- Pearl- Pink and Purple tabby with pink eyes

Hunters

Grass- Green, Black and Dark Green tabby with green eyes

Midnight- Black and Gray tom with yellow eyes

Star- Black and Yellow tabby with black eyes

Ripple- Blue and Purple tabby with blue eyes

Wind- Green, Blue and Pink tom with blue eyes

Kits

Lion- Courageous Orange tom with green eyes

Snowfall- White tabby with blue eyes

Mouse- Gray tabby with gray eyes

Owl- Brown tom with Brown eyes

Cats outside the Clans

Midnight ⅯⅼⅤ (badger)

Cheese- tan tom

Crackers- tan tom

Butter- tan tom

Pancake- tan tom

Note: Rainwhisker in this book is not the same cat as the other Rainwhisker in Firestar's time. I personally think my Rainwhisker is better.

Prologe

"Diamondstar, run!" A gray tom yelled.

"Leave me, Rainwhisker. I am old and frail, and dying is 'not a punishment'" Diamondstar seethed, remembering what happened that day.

"ThunderClan does not want you to die!" Rainwhisker pleaded over the gathering clouds.

"Firestar did," Diamondstar remembered when the legendary warrior came into his camp. Firestar warned him of this day. "Sparrowstar will be a good leader when I am gone."

"No! Diamondstar, you are going to live!" Sparrowflight yelled.

Diamondstar thought this over. She used to be a rogue, but Diamondstar brought her to the clans. Most of her secrets he doesn't know, but Diamondstar knows one thing. She doesn't believe in StarClan.

"Sparrowflight, my beautiful "daughter", you will become a fair leader. Even though your belief in some things, I will always be watching you in the stars. Farewell, my daughter, and become the leader I wish I would be," Diamondstar turned his back to her, his eyes straight forward to the incoming storm that was brewing in front of him.

"Take care of Fishpaw, Rainwhisker. I know she is special, even though you still haven't told me about it yet. Farewell, my friend in ThunderClan, we will meet again someday," Diamondstar took a step forward, bracing himself for the impact of the coming storm.

The storm started to thunder and rain, as it moved closer. Diamondstar ran up the Highbranch and sat up at the top of the tree.

ZAP! Lighting struck Diamondstar as he fell off the tree and plummeted to the ground. He shrieked in pain, as he felt as his heart felt as it was torn in two.

SMASH! Diamondstar landed on the ground. In fierce pain, he yowled out loud, so the whole clan can hear.

Rainwhisker and Sparrowflight rushed over. "Do you need me to get you anything, Diamondstar?" Rainwhisker wondered.

"Nothing, just let me die in peace, for StarClan sake!" Diamondstar wezed. Rainwhisker walked away with Sparrowflight crying. "Sparrowstar, stay with me." Sparrowflight jerked around and sat at my feet.

"I remember the day I found you, Sparrowflight, at the base of that rock."

Sparrowflight closed her eyes for a second. "Yes, when you brought me here to the clans so long ago. I only remembered my name, Ebony" she whispered.

"Remember the time when you caught your first mouse? I was so happy-" Diamondstar choked on his words. "Sparrowstar, think of this as if I am telling stories to you, before I suddenly fall asleep, like when you were younger. Don't cry about me , but stay with me for a little longer. Bye my true daughter and comrade forever."

Diamondstar closed his eyes and floated to sleep.


End file.
